Mega Man: The Evil Within
by Reaga
Summary: Years after Mega Man Battle Network 6, a new threat has appeared in the form of Chaos Man. It is up to three new High School Net Ops to destroy his plans for worldwide chaos, including the destruction of Mega Man.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I don't know the way the year works in this, so I'm saying the year is 21XX, when Lan is a scientist, but Patch isn't born yet. (MMBN6 Reference) Also, this is a group fanfic between me and my friends. The only characters I actually own here are the Navi named Inferno and his operator. The rest of the original characters belong to my friends. We will refer to my friends as Sonow and Kaisa. Also, I'm using Kaisa's pc to type this chapter, and it only has wordpad (no spell check) so if there's any errors of that sort here, ignore them.

**Disclaimer:** Any characters from Megaman, including references to old names like "Leviathon" are owned by Capcom. We're just using them.

It is the year 21XX. The world is connected through the internet, which has a connection from all kinds of objects. These objects include radios, microwaves, refridgerators, and much more. Though not all of these connect to the internet, all have a computer system, making life much more susceptible to viruses. For this problem, we have Net Ops and Net Navis. Mainly created for combatting virus activity, almost everyone has a Net Navi, usually used for Net Battling each other. There are Officials who use their Navis mainly for actually keeping order, but even some Officials think Net Battling is fun. Especially one Doctor Lan Hikari.

Lan Hikari is a famous scientist, as his father was before him. Lan is currently working on ways to keep order in the Cyber World, and prevent disasters like the still talked about World 3. One thing Lan is famous for is the defeat of World 3, using the help of his Navi Mega Man.

However, the past tends to haunt you, including those you have defeated. Deep in the Undernet, an obviously dark Navi is at work, preparing to bring chaos back to the world, like World 3 tried before him. In a darker area of the Undernet, Black Earth, the ghosts of evil Navis roam free, locked in forever combat to prove who's the boss of this exile. Most of these evil Navis were deleted by Mega Man. Because they were ghosts, they could not be deleted, and thus battle was all they could do. Magnet Man was fighting Flashman to see who was the better Electric Navi. Sparkman was watching, planning to fight whoever didn't give up. That's how battles are decided here. Whoever gives up loses. Magnet Man was split into his Red and Blue copies, and just as they tackled Flashman, the new Navi pushed Flashman out of the way and stopped both the Magnetman clones. "Stop your useless fighting." It said, in the usual calm and evil voice you see from evil people.

This new guy was mostly black and red, looking similar to an evil jester. It had three long pointed spikes on his head, that looked like huge clumps of black hair with red stripes in the middle of each one. These spikes traveled over his head and ended behind his neck, while the red stripes had triangle points on the sides. His eyes were different colors. His left eye was crimson, while the right was pitch black. His armor was mostly black with crimson lines similar to veins on the hands, feet, and chest. His feet were curled up at the front, and came to a point above the rest of the foot. His hands looked like claws, with one of the red veins running down each finger.

"Who the hell are you?" Magnetman asked. "I understand you guys are here because of an old Navi known as Megaman. Certainly all these same battles with each other, no clear winner, is getting boring. Wouldn't revenge be more fun?" Flashman was the first to respond. "You still haven't told us who you are. Also, how would we get revenge? We're ghosts. We can only harm each other." In response to this, the new guy slashed at Flashman. There was a blinding red and black flash. "Now try striking me." He told Flashman. Flashman gave a punch to the new dude, and it actually hit. "Awesome." Turning around, Flashman asked, "What the fuck are you looking at?" "You're different." Shademan commented. Flashman took a look at himself by looking down. He used to be blue and yellow. Now his blue parts were a dark purple, and his yellow parts are pure black. "I can bring you back from ghost status, but in return you must serve me. Now all of you would do well to serve me."

A ghost who appeared to be the top dog floated down, wearing his brown cloak. "Who are you to take my men? I am leader of this graveyard exile. Bass bows to no Navi." The evil jester slashed Bass the same way with his claws as he did Flashman, and Bass's cloak and the yellow parts of the back of his head were dark purple, everything else was the usual black. "You were saying?" Bass surprised everyone by pulling his Buster Rake attack out on the new "master" who had brought him and Flashman to life. "I was saying I bow to no Navi." The jester easily dodged all 18 shots. Furious, Bass charged up his Hellz Rolling attack. The mystery jester dodged one by jumping in between the gap in the ring, and grabbed the other. "Don't disobey me." he said, as he slung it back at Bass. Bass was to shocked at the fact that his favorite technique was countered so easily to dodge the second ring, and got hit square in the chest. This powerful attack, Bass now realised after actually getting hit by it, took something out of you. As a last resort, he pulled out his Dark Sword. "Damn it, I'll delete you!" He told the powerful foe. This Navi merely side-stepped and caught the sword, yanking Bass's arm to the side. "You are to dangerous if you are able fight against my control. I will have to keep you cooped up until you can learn to listen. No one disobeys Chaos Man." He created a crimson cage of data around Bass. "Now follow me, my Navis. Your old boss will join you as soon as he learns to cooperate. Together, we will all destroy Mega Man."

**A/N:** We will eventually have drawings of the Navi characters that I will eventually put links to. However, Kaisa hasn't finished drawing them (He got Inferno wrong) and we have no scanner. We could use Paint, but that would take even longer to get it right.


	2. Chapter 1: Best friends, great battlers

**Disclaimer:** Kaisa, Sonow, and I own the people you've never heard of, and only those people. Now stop bugging us about it before we send the flaming purple bunnies on you!

**A/N:** I don't know any music from this time period, so I'm using current bands like Linkin Park for music references. Also, just because I mention the Navis in order "Inferno, Blade Man, Ran and Leviathon" does not mean Inferno is the main Navi. It just sounds better.

"Pyro Cyclone!" Inferno called, as he put his palm on the ground and concentrated. The nearby Navi, Blade Man, was surrounded by a swirling vortex of fire. Inferno's long, smoke grey hair fell back as he was raising himself up from using his attack. The suit part of his armor was the same color of yellow that most people associate with fire or the sun. His hands, feet, and helmet were the same orange that people also associate with fire. His eyes were a bright red, and the rest of his face was covered in a visor of the same color. On his chest and hands was a capital "I" that appeared to be made of fire as his Navi symbol.

His opponent, Blade Man, was also cool. The suit part of him was black with light blue vertical stripes on the sides of the legs. His helmet had two Bass-like points on the corners, only without the vurve at the back of the points. These points were black, and the middle of his helmet was a dark blue with a horn in the middle. This curved horn was blue on the right and left, with a black stripe in the middle that had triangle points on both sides. His blue eyes were covered with light blue sunglasses coming from his helmet. His left arm, which is normally the same blue as part of his helmet, was now a light blue sword. His left arm held a shield that appeared small, just barely covering the top of his arm, but could also get big enough to cover him from the front. His feet were also blue, but had a lighter shade of blue where toes would be inside a human shoe. On his chest, the hilt of his sword, and on his shield, was a picture of a diamond with two swords cutting through it in an X pattern. Blademan simply jumped at Inferno, going over the fire surrounding him, and began to use his signature move.

"I don't think so. Fire sword. Battle Chip in. Download." Inferno's Operator, a 15 year old boy with neck length dirty-blonde hair and blueish grey eyes, Joey Nash, loaded one of his favorite chips into his customized PET. Back in the Net, Inferno's right arm became the Fire Sword and began to block as Blade Man used his move. "Raging Blades." Blade Man shouted, starting a fast 100 strike attack. He was moving in a traingular pattern around Inferno, trying to get a hit in. Inferno began blocking with his Fire Sword, looking for an opening to stop the attack but failing to find one as he kept having to turn around to block. After the hundreth strike, Blade Man jumped backwards, and began charging at full speed. Inferno used his own signature move on himself, and Blade Man was forced to stop or risk going through the Pyro Cyclone. Outside, another 15 year old with messy brown hair almost as long Joey's and with greenish brown eyes loaded his own chip. Chris Stokes, the operator, grinned. "Long Sword. Battle Chip in. Download." Blade Man's sword arm became twice as long, and he quickly sliced through the cyclone to hit... nothing? Next thing he knew, Inferno had his left fist behind his head. "Damn you and your Fire Teleportaion, Inferno." Blade Man cursed. Next, they heard the familiar voice of the one who always ruined the fun of Lunch Time Net Battles. Chris and Joey's friend, Alia Brooks, and her Navi, Leviathon.

Leviathon is a healing navi with hair that is mostly purple with white tipped hairs, purple eyes, she has half purple and white breast plate, bottom white and top purple, purple gloves with white tips, her boots were white, her weapon is a silver trident with gold prongs. Her symbol is a trident in a circle on the back of her suit. "You boys and your Net Ops do remember that Net Battles are forbidden during school hours at ACDC High, right?" She scolded them, preventing Inferno from finishing the battle, or Blade Man from countering. Alia is a purple eyed blonde with long hair. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a denim skirt. Joey was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a black baggy shirt with a flaming skull on the top. On top of the skull were flaming letters that said "Flaming Hot". Chris is wearing a black shirt that had white lettering saying "How may I annoy you today?" underlined in red. Over this shirt was a blue jacket that was unzipped so you could see the writing on the shirt, the hood of the jacket behind his neck. "Alia, why'd you have to stop the fight? It was awesome to watch." Their other friend, Anthony Brock, inquired. "Leviathon just told the Navis why. We're going to get in trouble for this shit." "Why'd you even name her Leviathon?" Joey asked, still wondering that. "I thought it was a cool name." Alia pouted. Anthony, a skinny dude with messy, curly black hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a black shirt with black pants, white shoes opposing the rest of the clothes. His shirt had dark blue writing saying "Net Battling Rules!" on it. He was frowning at the blackboard, which showed four Navis in the blackboard computer. Inferno, Blade Man, Leviathon, and his Navi watching from the background.

Neo Man, who prefered to be called Ran, was an aqua Navi. In all honesty, he should've been the one who held the name Leviathon for his water element. Ran's suit was ocean blue, while the armor on his chest, hands, and feet was grey. His hands looked like gauntlets, and he appeared to be wearing a grey belt. His chest plate looked more like a vest than anything else, and his eyes were pure oecean blue. Ran's helmet was a simple round helmet with a fin-like spike on top. His chest sported his Navi Symbol of a simple water current. Not much to describe.

You'd think these people wouldn't be hanging out, and some of them are even opposite their own Navis. Alia worries too much, but she worries about important things. She's always trying to keep everyone in the group out of trouble. Her Navi, Leviathon, was similar when it came to her fellow Navis, but she wasn't as direct as her Net Op, and she didn't like swearing at all. Anthony doesn't really care about anything except Net Battles, and Ran's always telling him how smart he'd seem if he actually used his brain. In short, Anthony is a slacker but a hacker and his Navi tries to teach Anthony responsibility. Chris complains alot about small things like video games and other crap. He won't stop complaining if something of his is damaged, but if something changes the world, in a good or bad way, he doesn't give a damn. Blade Man was really confident but liked to keep track of other Navis over the net to see who's worth fighting; despite Chris's arguments that such searches are a waste of time. Joey knows what to care about, and there isn't a lot to care about. He has the best classroom memory, and almost never studies. He makes straight As without studying much, except in English. The most boring class in the world. Because Joe doesn't care about that much, he tends to agree with whatever the rest of the group does. Joey also enjoys joking around and playfully insulting everyone. Inferno doesn't like anyone, and only cooperates with Joey's orders. His hobbey is training in a special program in Joe's PET that creates viruses harmless to the PET. Inferno's record for the coarse is 0:00:08 on the first level, and an average increase of about 3 seconds each level. This is only rivaled by Chris's PET, which has its own program that creates a weakened copy of any Navi Blade Man has ever fought, with the fighting style of the Navi being copied. He prefers the real Inferno, and almost never copies him.

Next period, during Math Class, Chris was asleep in the back, as usual. Anthony was using his messy hair to hide Joey's mp3 player and headphones, listening to Linkin Park. Joey was making fun of the local smart-ass coward Chad, and Alia was actually taking notes. She hated parabolas, but took notes on it anway. Anthony turned down the volume to ask Joey a question. "Are we still stopping by Doctor Hikari's place after this?" he asked. Joey doesn't know why they ask him these questions. "Do I look like a leader to you? Make your own fucking decisions." Anthony shrugged. He put his head on his arms and fell asleep, dreaming a memory of how the group came to be. It was either that or dreaning about the many tests that caused him to fail tenth grade last year. English sucks.

_Anthony was sitting alone next to the window on a plane heading to Electopia from America. He was going to start sixth grade in his new home, and he didn't really like it. Across the aisle, a young boy a year younger than him was talking to his Net Navi. "Inferno, you need to learn to lighten up. Your strict lifestyle is going to get you in trouble one day with the wrong Navi when you say something stupid about how teamwork sucks." Behind this kid, another boy was about to join this conversation. "He's right. Especially when your opponent is as good as Blade Man." "Who the hell is Blade Man?" Inferno and the first kid asked. "My badass Navi. He and I work great together." "Is that a challenge?" Anthony interupted. "Ran, I think we may have a battle soon." Anthony told his Navi. "Hi. I'm Anthony. I'm just moving to Electopia." "I'm Joey. Same here." "Whoa! Aint that a coinquidink. I'm Chris, and I'm moving there as well." Joe pulled out a small mp3 player and put the headphones on. "Any of you guys listen to Linkin Park?" he asked, playing "Forgotten." "They're only my favorite band." Anthony responded._

Eventually they met Alia in school, and since then they've all been friends. They are known as the four best Net Battlers in the school, mostly for Inferno, Blade Man, and Ran's skills. Leviathon also has skills, but she's mostly a group aid, sort of a healing Navi. Anthony woke to the Math teacher yelling for him to wake up.

After school, they started walking towards Doctor Hikari's house. He's the one who had programmed the special training programs into the PETs as a favor. Anthony's PET has a program where Ran can fight copies of himself, slightly altered if he wishes. Alia just decided to go without it. They knew Lan because they had asked the Mayor's brother, Chisau, for some Net Battling help and he'd suggested the Mayor, who reluctantly suggested Lan. When they got there today, the house was empty. Even Maylu wasn't home. "Maybe their on vacation, if you know what I mean." Anthony made one of his perverted jokes, getting a laugh from the rest of the group.

In the computer in the living room, Chaos Man was watching. "Damn it, they're not here. I brought my entire army of corrupt Navis here for nothing. Now I have to wait." The entire army groaned. They wanted to see Mega Man deleted. Megaman's PET was sitting next to the computer, since Mega Man was in a Copy Bot. Chaos Man managed to hack into it, and send a few Navis into the appliances. Shadow Man was sent into the refridgerator, the AC system was inhabited by Magnet Man, Flash Man was in the TV, and Shade Man was in the microwave. Chaos Man stayed in the computer, and told the rest of his army to stay there for back up. Mega Man was getting deleted one way or another. he was the only threat so far to Chaos Man's plans.


	3. Chapter 2: Big battles at Hikari's

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish I did, I don't own Mega Man.

Bass was in a hidden sector in ACDC Area. His cage was still around him, holding him back. He wanted to get out. He refused to give up. _I will take back the Black Earth Navis, and one day I will rule the Cyber World myself._ The Net's God of Destruction continued fuming; fully believing he wouldn't be controlled by anyone. He would make it a personal note to punish all the traitor Navis when he got out of here.

At ten that night, Lan was getting home from work to find hell. His wife, Maylu, had been getting attacked by appliances since she'd gotten home from grocery shopping. Looking at his computer, as Mega Man came through the door wondering what the fuck was going on. On the computer screen was an odd looking Navi, and from the attacking appliances, including the AC which was sending out steam to make things hot, the refrigerator opening to let the cold air in because hot and cold don't mix, the TV moving somehow, and the microwave on fire doing the same thing, he heard familiar voices. "Aren't you for Navis supposed to be gone?" He asked. "And you on my computer. Who are you?" Chaos Man laughed manically. "If you want to find out, Mega Man must face me in battle." Lan grabbed his PET, put Mega Man back in it, and jacked Mega Man into the pc. "I'm going to need help." Lan said aloud. Using the call feature of his PET, he called the four best Net Battlers he had the number to who could come over quickly.

Chris was up looking up a song on the internet. No such luck so far. Blade Man was yawning, telling him to get his ass in bed. "Oh, you have a call." Blade Man pointed out. Chris picked up his PET and heard the voice of Lan Hikari. "Chris, you and your friends come to my house. I need your help." Chris got hung up on afterwards, wondering what was going on at his house. He used his own call feature and got Anthony, Joey, and Alia to meet him at Lan's house. When they entered the door, Lan appeared to be having a difficult Net Battle, while appliances were acting up. Lan was giving hurried orders to them as they walked in. "Joey, you get the AC system, Anthony, jack into the refrigerator, Alia, take care of the TV, and Chris can fix the microwave."

In Mega Man's battle, he was having a hard time using only his Mega Buster. When the battle had started, Lan and Mega Man had found out that Chaos Man had put a bug into Lan's PET, so it wouldn't read battle chips. "Damn it." Mega Man said, as he got hit by a move called Chaos Wave. This involved an attack using Chaos Man's veins as they stretched from his fingers to wrap around Mega Man and give him a powerful shock. Temporarily stunned, Chaos Man followed up with an easy kick to Mega Man's helmet.

Leviathon went through the usual jack in process, this time into a TV. In front of her was a Navi told about in the stories of Lan's Net Battles. Flash Man looked weirder than Lan had mentioned, and he was supposed to be gone. "You look gay in black and purple." She said, hoping it would tick Flash Man enough to make him fight like an idiot. Flash Man didn't do any talking. He simply created three black orbs, similar to the light orbs he used to make. A black wave of electricity came from each, and Leviathon managed to dodge two with a jump. However, the third got her in the chest. _He's stronger than I was told he was, too._ That attack was painful. He ran at her with a light on his fist, but she side-stepped and whacked him with the long end of her trident. Flash Man got up after the blow to his back, punched towards her trident, and surprised her with a kick as she tried blocking the punch. She was launched a short distance in the air, but he still had enough time to hit her with a small series of five punches.

Neo Man jacked into the fridge. A ninja Navi named Shadow Man was fooling around with the controls. "Asshole, turn around." Neo Man called out. Shadow Man turned around, as if obeying. "Do you wish to be deleted?" He asked calmly. "Keep dreaming." Neo Man said. "Don't get cocky." Anthony was already preparing his water battle chips. "Aqua Sword. Battle Chip in. Download." Neo Man's right arm became an ocean blue sword. "Who shouldn't get cocky?" He retorted. Shadow Man activated his Shadow Clone technique, making three of himself. "Oh. I guess that would be me." Neo Man stated. The clones began with a fire attack, shooting fire at him. They were all surrounding him, so the fire was coming in from three different directions. "Inferno wannabees." Neo Man commented. "Geyser, Geyser, and Geyser. Battle Chips in. Triple Download." The geysers' power built up, and a giant geyser came up from underneath the aqua Navi, lifting him up and making the flames miss. The fire hitting the water created a mist, so Neo Man used it to jump from the geyser without being seen, and his aqua sword hit the one he thought was real. The one that was right in front of him before the geysers. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right one. The clone simply disappeared, and two shurikens got Neo Man from behind. The mist was worn off by now, and Neo Man couldn't see where Shadow Man had gone. Next thing he knew, Neo Man got a kick from above. Neo Man used his signature move, Cossak Buster, and landed a direct hit. Shadow Man was frozen, and disappeared. "Damn it, I got another clone." He said aloud, as another shuriken hit the back of his head. "That hurt, you son of a bitch." Neo Man complained. Neo Man did a back flip as Shadow Man came flying in with a kick from behind, narrowly missing getting hit by the kick. Quickly flipping in midair, Neo Man hit Shadow Man with a vertical slice from the aqua sword. Shadow Man grabbed the sword, however, and flipped Neo Man in a painful way. When Neo Man got up, Anthony loaded a widespread chip, and a wave of water hit Shadow Man full force. In the confusion of getting splashed, Shadow Man also got a real slice from the aqua sword, before it wore off. "You are a skilled Navi, water man." "It's Neo Man." Responded "water man", as he kicked Shadow Man in the face. Shadow Man staggered back, and Anthony powered up his Cossack Blaster one more time. This time, the real Shadow Man was hit, and Shadow Man was frozen. "I don't keep all water chips. Cyber Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword. Battle Chips in. Life Sword Program Advance. Download. Finish him Ran." Neo Man held up his hands, and they turned into the longest sword most Navis have ever seen, and it sliced straight through the ice cube Navi. A cybernetic voice could be heard saying "Shadow Man deleted." As he deleted Shadow Man, Neo Man got a message telling him to come help Leviathon.

Meanwhile, in the microwave, Blade Man was just challenging the old Navi named Shade Man. "Vampires suck." Blade Man stated just to tick off the evil piece of crap. Blade Man made the first move, slicing at Shade Man with his sword arm. Shade Man split into four bats, grouped closely together. "Oh come on, you're making this too easy. Raging Blades." Blade Man began the fast combo he'd pulled on Inferno to attack all the bats, getting each one 25 times. At the end of the combo, Shade Man went out in a dramatic explosion that Blade Man didn't think he deserved. "Shade Man deleted." said the annoying voice that always appears over the net. "Maybe Mega Man could use some help." Chris suggested. Blade Man agreed, jacked out, and was jacked into Lan's computer.

Another meanwhile, Inferno was in the AC system, looking at the black Magnet Man with boredom. "If I was a nice guy, I'd end this quickly for you. But I'm bored, so I'll have some fun." Magnet Man was already splitting in two. One was black, the other was dark purple. The signature colors for the revived Navis. They were on either side of Inferno. "Does every cloning Navi think attacks from different angles are going to delete me?" Inferno jumped as they charged, hitting each other instead. In the air, Inferno put his hand downwards and used the Pyro Cyclone to surround the Magnet brothers. They were two wide to stay within the wall of fire, so they both got burned. The purple one fused back with the original, and Inferno finally landed. Magnet Man did the gayest thing he could've done: He shot a magnet at Inferno. Joey loaded the Fire Tower Battle Chip as Inferno used his fire teleportation to appear behind Magnet Man. The Fire Tower hit Magnet Man successfully, and Inferno followed with a series of punches. "I had really hoped some obvious minion Navis would be a bit better. After this I'll try your boss on for size." Joey loaded the Fire Sword Battle Chip and finished Magnet Man off. "Magnet Man deleted. Inferno wordlessly jacked out, and Joey jacked him into the computer to see Blade Man already fighting the boss.

Neo Man was finally jacking into the TV to find Leviathon having trouble with Flash Man. She was barely keeping herself in through healing techniques. She got in a cheep attack with her trident by tripping Flash Man and poking him in the back, but he managed to zap her and she fell back again. "Cossack Blaster!" Neo Man shouted from behind Flash Man, nailing him in the back. Flash Man must have been used to freezing moves, for he took his sweet damn time becoming a Navi-cicle. While he wasn't frozen, Flash Man got pissed at being hit from behind and started trying to punch the aqua Navi. Neo Man kept dodging every blow, but eventually, just before freezing over, Flash Man used the black orbs he used against Leviathon earlier. Neo Man didn't think to jump, and all three electric attacks hit him, almost causing deletion. "Figures. An electric attack against an aqua Navi." stated the blue and grey hero. As Neo Man tried to get up, Leviathon finally used her signature move to finish Flash Man off. "Final Wave!" she shouted, as her trident glowed purple and three powerful energy beams shot from the ends of her weapon, piercing the ice and causing the "Flash Man deleted" message to play. Jacking out, Neo Man and Leviathon decided to rest in their PETs.

Blade Man was getting rather irritated. His Raging Blades technique was having no effect on Chaos Man as he easily dodged it. Mega Man was looking tired behind Blade Man, and at the 98th strike, just as Inferno was jacking in, Chaos Man easily found an opening in which to give a swift kick with his curved foot into Blade Man's chest. "Pyro Cyclone!" shouted Inferno, as he put his hand down and surrounded Chaos Man with the usual flaming vortex. Smirking, Inferno got his hand up, and heard an unfamiliar voice behind him. "Don't make me laugh." As this cliché was said, Inferno received a shock as some of the crimson veins ensnared him and sent the shockwave through Inferno. "How do you like my Chaos Wave? It is a marvelous wonder, if I do say so myself." Lan, as he watched this, couldn't help but admire whoever must've programmed Chaos Man. His mind back on the situation, Doctor Hikari immediately jacked Mega Man out to try and let him heal. Unfortunately, Joey and Chris don't know when to quit a battle, and neither did their Navis. Inferno tried his own teleportation, hoping to get a small surprise in on the enemy. He soon found himself punched in the face, as Blade Man came up with a vertical slice behind the supposedly distracted Chaos Man. A vein from the free hand of the jester caught Blade Man's sword, and threw him away like garbage. Which, in Chaos Man's view, he was. "Since you guys allowed Mega Man to jack out before I could delete him, I will have to take care of you guys instead." He immediately cast a blinding red light, and he was invisible. Blade Man, just getting up after being thrown, was getting bitch-slapped all over the place. After about fifty slaps from the veined hands, Chaos Man went for Inferno, and actually punched him 29 times. Afterwards, Chaos Man became visible again, he used both hands to do his apparent favorite move, the Chaos Wave, on both of them. This lasted for 47 seconds, but it felt like an eternity to the Navis in pain. They finally collapsed, as Chaos Man leered over Inferno and Blade Man, whom he had brought closer in the last attack. "Any regrets before I delete you?" Blade Man looked over to his rival. "My only regret is that we never actually finished a fight with each other." Inferno stared back. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, I have the same feeling." As they shared this news with each other, their symbols began to glow; Inferno's a crimson red, Blade Man's a sky blue color. "Soul Unison?" said Lan in amazement. Chaos Man was shocked as well, and began backing up. After the glowing show stopped, in which the Navis and symbols were glowing, Inferno and Blade Man looked incredible.

Inferno had dark blue instead of yellow on the suit part of his look, while his hair was sky blue. His left eye had gone from red to blue, and on his left arm was a red shield, similar to Blade Man's, with Inferno's Navi symbol on it. Inferno's right arm was a double-length Fire Sword with a red hilt where the hand should be, but it quickly reverted to a blue hand. "Whoa." Inferno responded in amazement at his new look.

Blade Man, who had short black hair coming out the back of his helmet before, now had orange hair instead. His right eye was now red, as was the blue parts of his helmet's spike. His shield was sun yellow, and when he quickly tried it out the shield was replaced by what was somehow a solid wall of flames. His sword arm was red, as it became a Wide Sword, except with a cool looking blue fire where the blade would normally be. Finally, his suit was the same smoke grey Inferno's hair was before. "Awesome new feature!" he exclaimed.

Chaos Man tried to appear unimpressed, but he was failing miserably. "So you powered up. I will still delete you both." he said, his voice minorly faltering. Outside, Joey got a message from Inferno. "Time to try out that battle music program." Joey's friends and Doctor Hikari, who were all surrounding him, were left quizzical. "Battle music program?" Anthony asked. "It's something I've been working on to make our battles more interesting. Music is always awesome, especially Linkin Park." Hikari shook his head. _More of their American music._ After a few simple button presses on Joey's PET, four speakers, appearing to be made of static, showed up in the corners of the area, and began blasting the song "Faint" by Linkin Park. Inferno, who was used to this when Joe had been testing it, charged first. He made Blade Man's normal speed look like a tired pig, and Chaos Man tried to jump backwards as Inferno sliced him. However, he misjudged the blade's length, and got shredded diagonally. Gasping in pain, Chaos Man activated the Chaos Wave again. "Dude, try something new." retorted Blade Man, as he activated his flaming shield. As it looked like the almost solid fire was going to be penetrated, the flames stretched backwards to continue protecting their user. The veins that were caught in the shield retreated, and the ones headed to Inferno were sliced in a flaming line. As the veins returned to Chaos Man's fingers, they each appeared to be an inch from where they were supposed to end, and started regenerating. "How'd you get so much stronger?" He muttered to himself. _I will have to re-calculate my plans to combat this new threat to those plans. Who knows, maybe they will be good additions to my **other** organization, if I can convince them to leave their operators._ "For now, I will leave you in peace. However, I will return. So don't let your guard down." Chaos Man disappeared, and the two newly powered Navis suddenly returned to normal. "At least I know it's not permanent." Inferno told himself, before jacking out.

Doctor Hikari, what happened to Blade Man and Inferno?" Joey asked a few minutes later, as everyone else also had the same curiosity. "When two Navis' Souls are harmonized together, one of the Navis will have an event triggered called a Soul Unison, where they can temporarily borrow the other Navi's powers. However, I'm not sure how it managed to get both at the same time here." He explained briefly. "But as you can tell, this opens new battle possibilities for both Navis. Inferno, not only is your sword longer, but you can use a shield as well, though you've probably noticed." He directed at Inferno's PET, standing erect on the table in front of where the TV used to be. "Also, any sword Battle Chips you use will increase in power, and you've seen the incredible speed. It works better than you old teleportation." He turned his attention to Blade Man, who's PET was right next to Inferno's. "Blade Man, you got that cool shield upgrade, a wide sword made of more powerful than usual fire, and fire chips used on you would do more damage on contact with the enemy. I believe you should also have gotten a bit of a speed upgrade. Now, it is late, and your parents won't like you being here at this hour, so you guys should head home."

The next morning, a tired Proto Man was caught in a group of red veins, as a jester-like Navi managed to find what he was looking for: Proto Man's back-up data. The data, which looked like Proto Man's symbol, floated in his right hand. Chaos Man nodded his head, and there was an exact copy in his left. He took the left copy of the data and placed it on his chest, absorbing it. "One to make me stronger." He said, as the curves on his feet curved more to make almost spirals, his veins grew thicker, and he grew in height almost an inch and a half, a red aura surrounding him. "And the remaining one to make an exact, yet corrupted copy of Proto Man." As he'd done this, the Chaos Wave was still coming from his open hands. He stopped the attack, and disappeared. On the Net, he called a particular PET. "Chad? I need you to take care of four Navis. Yes, the four you are thinking of. Soul Man has lost to them before, hasn't he? I need you to use the data he has gained from them. Make sure they can't walk the net without fear of the Net police, and deletion. I know, I know. You want a part of Electopia to rule when I dominate the world. All in due time, my friend."

**A/N: **Chaos Man just got stronger. They needed a miracle to survive last time. Will Inferno Soul and Blade Soul be enough? And what is Chaos Man's new plan? I like small cliff hangers like this. I don't think Chaos Man will underestimate his foe's again. Review, before the purple flaming bunnies at Sonow's house attack you all.


	4. Soul Man sucks

Inferno was in a multi-colored area of the net. It almost looked like a real world building. Inferno was facing an odd but familiar Navi. The Navi looked almost like Chaos Man, only the armor was a dark purple with a sky blue color on the veins. This odd-looking Chaos Man also held a purple sword as his right arm. The Navi took a step, and was behind Inferno before he could realize it. Dumbstruck, Inferno tried turning around but got a slice from the purple sword. Inferno fell back, and the Navi used his sword again, only somehow extending it, and he somehow multiplied. "Chaos Slice." said the Navi in a familiar voice. Before Inferno could get hit, Joey woke up.

"What… an… odd… dream." Joey gasped, sweating all over. It almost seemed real, and Joey could've sworn it had been from Inferno's point of view. The alarm clock, Inferno, was yelling at Joey to wake the hell up. "There's two tests today." "They're in Virus Busting and Math. Those are my best subjects." Inferno rolled his eyes. "What kind of dream were you having?" Inferno asked. Joey knew Inferno might worry if he told Inferno that he'd almost been deleted in the dream. So his other option was to lie. "Chad and Alia were getting married. I was feeling sorry for her. Let's not tell her about that." Inferno almost chuckled. "Yeah. That sounds like nonsense." After blowing off that situation, Joey got ready for school, putting on a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a black shirt with a white "X" on it. He was ready to sleep in school and try another school lunch battle.

In ACDC Area, a normal Navi was getting deleted. All that could be seen was what looked like flashing blades as the authorities were trying to finally find the Navi who'd been deleting Navis all night. They finally caught sight of him as he was slipping away. "Find the Navi known as Blade Man!" an Official Navi ordered to his team mates. Behind the troop of five Officials, another Navi came up from behind and deleted the backmost Navi with a trident. "Another one?! This one is identified as Leviathon. Catch her." Before they could move, Leviathon was gone, and the Navi on the top left of the circle of Navis was gone in smoke. There was Inferno, deleting the same Navi. Finally, the guy who'd been giving out orders was frozen as someone shouted "Cossack Blaster". They had turned around to find the source of the blast, and Inferno wasn't there when they turned around. Out of the two left, one got tired of this and jacked out. The last one filed a quick report for his superiors. "Inferno, Blade Man, Neo Man, and Leviathon all appear to be in on this mass deletion. Find and delete them."

In class, the main group was kicking virus ass. Then again, the teacher was acting gay and only let Mettaurs be fought in class, so everyone aced it. "Damn it, man, why do we have to face these things?" Anthony asked the teacher. "Even Chad deleted them, and he didn't show up in time to delete more than a few. Where were you, anyway?" he asked the coward. Chad was shorter than Chris, with extremely short black hair and traces of acne everywhere. Also, he had big ears. Chad looked like he was thinking of something to say, but the teacher interrupted, his old face wrinkling. "Young man, I won't tolerate that language in my class. And it's my class. Any other virus is too dangerous to be let out." Alia decided to step in. "Just because your Navi is too much of a pussy to delete anything else doesn't mean it's dangerous." Leviathon put her palm up to her face and slid it down. "Again with the curse words. And since when have you talked back to teachers?" asked Leviathon. "Since this test. You'd think a _test_ would be more than deleting the simplest viruses." The old man was livid, before Chris finally finished it. "How about we get Chad's Navi to delete yours? That'll prove you're just weak." Joey was thinking about his dream, and didn't join in. Luckily for him, because the others were made to stay at lunch for an in-school detention. Inferno was going to say something on Joey's unnatural behavior, but knew better. _Could he have lied to me?_

At lunch, Joey was sitting alone. The damned Virus Busting teacher gave the others detention. Chris came walking down the hallway. "Didn't you have detention?" "The old man went to sleep, and I wasn't convinced by Alia to stay." Today, his shirt read "I see dumb people." and was black. Everything else was more or less the same as yesterday. "Wanna fight?" Chris offered. Joey nodded. _I need to get that damned dream out of my head._ "By the way, I heard of this new girl came to school and she's supposed to be hot. Her name's supposed to be Telly." "Telly? What the fuck kind of a name is that?" Joey asked. This girl was supposed to be getting a bit of basketball practice in at the gym during lunch, so they decided to skip the battle and see if she was hot. When they got to the gym, they noticed no one was there. However, they heard a bit of movement in the girl's locker room. Joey looked at Chris, knowing what Chris was thinking. "No." Chris looked broken-hearted. "Awe c'mon." "No." "Chicken-shit!" "Fine." "Yes!" Chris's final victory led them to the girl's locker room door. There she was, just getting her locker open, not even undressed yet. She had her back turned, so the girl didn't know that she was being watched.

Anthony finally decided to skip the detention and find the others. When he didn't find them in the classroom they usually went to, he wandered around until he found the gym. Curious, he peeked in to find his friends looking in the door. "What are you doing?" Joey took a pen from his pocket and a small piece of paper and wrote "Watching Telly." Thinking of a British joke he could make, Anthony realized something about how it was spelled. He wrote back "That's how my sister's name is spelled, the one in America with my uncle. Let me see that." Pushing past them after handing the note, he saw the girl about to get undressed.

Telly had dark brown hair that went half-way down her back. Her breasts were slightly larger than a sixteen-year-old, and her skin was a nice shade of pale. She was wearing a baby blue skirt that she was about to take off that matched her top. That's all that was seen before Anthony knocked them both to the ground. He pulled them out and said "I don't know what she's doing here, but that's my friggin' sister." He gave them a quick punch in the head, and you could see the bumps from the hit. When Telly walked out, totally oblivious to what happened, stepped outside to find Anthony and the other two seemingly acting normal. "Anthony. I've been meaning to see you." "Telly?" Anthony replied, sounding shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Telly grinned. "In this country, I'm old enough to live on my own. Therefore I moved out of our uncle's place to come here. I like life on my own. Fewer rules." Telly noticed Anthony's PET. "You've still got that thing? Net Battling is barbaric in my opinion." You could hear the shocked and angry cries of the Net Ops and Navis half-way across campus. Telly laughed, but she showed no signs of meaning otherwise. The bell rang, signaling the start of the last class, Math. Telly actually had this class with them, and after introducing Telly to Alia, the teacher came in and handed the test out. In ten minutes, Chris had abandoned the test for a quick nap, Joey was falling in and out of sleep while trying to do the boring test, Alia was flying through it, and Anthony was just slowly doing the problems without going to sleep. Forty-five minutes into class, they had all turned in their tests and sat back down. They'd decided to jack in to the class's computer and see about a battle, but they spent fifteen minutes on deciding who would battle, and the bell rang.

Inferno was the first to try jacking out after the class had left, but something must've happened to the computer. "What the hell?" he swore aloud, not that it was any real surprise as to his swearing. He had appeared to have jacked out, but reappeared in the computer. "I can't jack out." Chad's Navi jacked in, laughing. Soul Man was an odd-looking Normal Navi. He had the same shape, but he was pure white and his Navi symbol was a picture of two identical ghosts. "Soul Man, what's going on?" Neo Man asked. "Simple, _Ran_, I've blocked your exit. The only way out is through that Net entrance. However, there's a bunch of Officials who believe you guys were involved in a mass-deletion that took place last night. Good luck with the deletion. I'll be watching from ACDC Area." Soul Man disappeared. The group could almost hear the Officials trying to get to them from the Net. They quickly decided to come up with a plan. However, this plan was rushed, and they had almost no confidence in it. "I know this is all of a sudden for us," said Leviathon, "But I'm thinking me, Inferno, and Blade Man distract the Officials while Ran here finds Soul Man, and holds Soul Man off until the Officials can see him battling him. Call us when you find him." Agreeing on this rushed plan but not sure if they would live to see tomorrow, the group busted straight the surprised Officials. The leader, shocked, said "Aren't they supposed to run away instead of through us?" Getting up, the squad of five Officials ran after the group, who seemed to have been reduced to three. "We'll find Neo Man when we've caught these guys." Neo Man turned a simple corner, and found Soul Man. "Aren't you supposed to be being chased?" Neo Man turned his hand into a blaster, and aimed. "It's like that, is it?" Soul Man replied, and began to glow. Neo Man felt a cold chill, and in front of him was… himself. "So that's your power? You never showed that in class." The Neo Man look-alike had a smug grin on his face. "Why show off a trump card?" he asked rhetorically. Neo Man quickly sent some data to his friends, who were already half-way across the area.

When Blade Man received the report, he nodded to the others and they quickly circled around the officials, who were firing simple Buster attacks at them.

Neo Man jumped backwards as Soul Man launched his own blaster at Neo Man's feet, and the real aqua Navi fired his blaster. Soul Man dodged to the left, and Anthony loaded a Wide Spread battle chip, sending the small wave at Soul Man. Soul Man took the hit, and Chad must've loaded a Hi Cannon Battle Chip from wherever he was jacked in from. Soul Man launched the Cannon at Neo Man, who was just landing and couldn't help but get hit.

Meanwhile, the guys were leading the Officials to the battle. They finally got caught up to see one of the two Neo Mans get hit with a Hi Cannon. They had no idea which was which, so they just stood there and let the Officials catch up, who did with a "What the flying flippity fuck" look on their faces. "I'm going to assume this is a case of framework." said the leader. "So how do we know who's the framer?" Leviathon pointed to the battle. "Knowing Soul Man and Ran, whoever wins is the innocent one. Just kick back and relax." And so they did.

"Aqua Tower!" was Anthony's next chip after Neo Man recovered from the Hi Cannon. Soul Man tried moving, but wasn't fast enough to dodge. Since he wasn't fast enough, he caused another transformation after getting hit. Soul Man flashed blue, and he appeared to be Blade Man. "Well, now we know who's who." said the leader, but he decided to let Neo Man take out any resistance the perpetrator may have. As Soul Man sped by, Neo Man used the Cossack Buster on Soul Man's feet, missing but temporarily freezing the Net floor and causing the imposter to skid around and lose control. Anthony activated a geyser, and Soul Man ran right into it. He stopped, only to get hit by another Cossack Blaster, which successfully hit Soul Man's feet, and froze him to the spot. Anthony gave Neo Man the Life Sword Program Advance, and the huge sword connected with the target. Or so it appeared. After an orange flash, the "target" was gone in a quick fire. Soul Man had become Inferno. When Neo Man looked behind him, Soul Man was laughing harder than any other Navi they'd heard. "Inferno, I should thank you for showing me this trick in the test."

Soul Man started changing colors, until it looked like he was using the Blade Soul. "Please. You don't have the skills to handle those abilities." bragged our little hero. To prove it, Neo Man had Anthony load another long sword, and it took his left hand. Neo Man shot a Cossack Blaster with his right hand and let the Blade Soul wannabe block it. While Soul Man was concentrating on the shield, Neo Man came from behind and stabbed right through the chest plate and Navi symbol.

As Soul Man disappeared, he began cursing enough to make our group look like saints. He finally began babbling something that made sense just before he was totally gone. "Chaos Man misjudged you guys. But he's stronger and won't make the same mistake twice."

**A/N:** Well, now they know Chad's associated with Chaos Man. I'd have made this longer, but I couldn't think of a way to.


End file.
